leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe
Babe VHS Babe (March 19, 1996) * "Also Available from MCA/Universal Home Video" * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Preview * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving Preview * Francis the Talking Mule Collection Preview * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Pictures Logo * Opening Titles/Arthur is Guessing Babe's Weight * 'Pigs are Certainly Stupid' * 'The Fashion Facts Are'/Babe Meets Maa * 'Crime and Punishment'/Babe Meets Ferdinand/Babe and Ferdinand Make Plans/Sneaking Inside the House * Babe Gets the Clock/Getting Caught * Babe Gets Punished/Getting Chased * 'Toreador'/Puppies are Sold * 'Pork is a Nice Sweet Meat'/Meet the Hoggett Family * Christmas Dinner/Ferdinand is Flying * Babe's Visit/Getting Chased by a Dog/Warning Fly and Rex * Fireworks/"Blue Moon" * 'A Pig that Thinks it's a Dog'/Cleaning Up/Roundup/Lunch Break/Babe's Roundup * Apologize/Babe Asks the Sheep/Fly and Rex Fight * Babe Gets Chased by Rex/The Vet Arrives * 'The Sheep Pig'/Fly Warns a Story * Arthur Shows Babe How to Be a Sheep Pig * 'A Tragic Day'/Babe Meets the Rooster * Wolf Attack/Maa's Death * Fly Warns the Sheep What Just Happened/The Sheep Warn the Truth * Babe Gets Shot/Esme Hoggett Calls Out * 'Pig of Destiny'/Esme Hoggett's Friends Show Up * Rainy Night/Babe Speaks to Duchess/Arthur is Working * Duchess Gets Kicked Out from Scratching Babe * "Cantique de Jean Racine"/Hydro is Out/Duchess Warns a Story * Babe Runs Away to the Barn/Babe Warns Fly * Fly and Rex Find Babe/Babe Gets a Cold * Babe Drinks Some Water/"If I Had Words" (Hoggett version) * Babe Feels Better/Arthur Goes to the Sheepdog Trial * At Room 608/Babe Speaks to the Sheep * Fly Goes on TV/Rex Warns the Sheep * Hydro is Back On/The Sheep's Password * Arthur Meets the Chairman and the Judges * Babe and Arthur Go on TV * Ferdinand and Friends Watch Babe on TV/Arthur Wins the Game * Esme Hoggett is Emotional/Ferdinand is Happy/End Credits (Song: "If I Had Words") * MPAA Rating Screen = Babe: Pig in the City (May 4, 1999) * Universal Studios Escape Commercial * "Coming from Universal Studios Home Video" * Antz Preview * Patch Adams Preview * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * Universal Pictures Logo * Opening/Arthur and Babe Get a Picture Taken * Babe Helps Arthur/Arthur Gets Hurt/"Non, Rien de Rien" * Esme Hoggett Meets the Men/Esme Hoggett Calls Out for Babe * Arthur Calls Out for Babe/Babe Goes to the Airport * 'Scram, This is Not a Farm'/Esme Hoggett Goes on the Airplane * Babe's Arrival/Babe Meets Sniffer * Esme Hoggett is Checked for Drugs/Called Away * Waiting/Walking/"That's Amore" * 'What Kind of Establishment Do You Think This Is?' * Babe Steals Esme Hoggett's Luggage/Babe Meets Zootie * Babe Meets Uncle Fugly/The Landlady Announces * 'Chaos Theory'/Esme Hoggett Goes Looking for Babe * Dressed Up as a Clown/"Non, Rien de Rien" * 'A Pig Gets Wise'/Babe Feels Alone * Babe Hears a Noise/Ferdinand Lands * 'The Kindest Heart'/Babe Gets Hungry * Bob Shows Babe the Darkest Place * Babe is Getting Chased * Babe Saves the Pitbull/Meet the Pink Poodle * The Pitbull Speaks to Babe/Everyone Shares Some Jelly Beans * Everyone Fights/Babe Warns Everyone/Zootie Feels Pregnant * 'Sanctuary's End'/Special "If I Had Words" Welcome * All the Dogs are Captured * Babe Helps Flealick/Ferdinand is Getting Frustrated * 'Chaos Revisited'/Esme Hoggett Speaks to the Judge * The Dogs are Found/Ferdinand Has a Plan to Escape * Esme Hoggett Goes Back to the Landlady * All the Dogs Go Inside the Pipe/Finding Esme Hoggett * The Landlady and Esme Hoggett Follow Flealick * Smashing the Wedding Party/Babe Finds Esme Hoggett * Zootie is Looking for Another Baby/Zootie Twin's Appearance * All Dogs Go to the Hoggett Farm * Arthur Fixes the Water Pump/End Credits * MPAA Rating Screen